


Picture Perfect

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [87]
Category: Full House (US), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: They had finally reached a turning point in their relationship and Sam was ready for them to adopt.





	Picture Perfect

Fandoms: General Hospital/Full House  
Title: Picture Perfect  
Characters: Sam McCall and Steve Hale  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Steve Hale  
Rating/Warnings: PG: AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: They had finally reached a turning point in their relationship and Sam was ready for them to adopt.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, FH, Sam, Steve, or anything that you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 217 without title and ending.

Word used: Turning point

LAB # 87: Picture Perfect

On the night of Sam and Steve's Anniversary, the two of them were having dinner, when Sam had a realization that shocked her to her core. She had been putting off having children with Steve, simply because she couldn't get pregnant.

Now though, Sam knew that it didn't matter if she carried their children, or if they adopted. What mattered was that they would love the kids, however they came into their lives. They had finally reached a turning point in their relationship and Sam was ready to adopt.

So, Sam took her husband's hands into hers and said, "I'm ready, Steve. I love you, and I want us to adopt. I know we'll love those kids with everything in us."

Sam laughed and held onto Steve, after he bolted out of his chair and around to her side of the table. He took her into his arms, and spun her around the room in happiness.

"I can't wait, Sam." Steve said as he hugged and kissed his wife. "It'll be perfect. Picture perfect. How soon can we get started looking up adoption agencies?"

Sam smiled back at her husband. "As soon as dinner's over." She was happy when Steve set her back down on her feet, and they enjoyed a lovely dinner together, before returning home to look up adoption agencies.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
